


Kiss me better

by DynaEvangeline



Series: SteelAtom [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hemophilia, M/M, Mentions of Violence, intense bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Ray had felt something for Nate since the moment they met, and when Nate gets hurt, those feelings start coming to the surface. What he didn't know was that Nate felt the same.(this is pre-powers. Just something cute I thought of and had to write down. I had no idea where I was doing with it but cute nerds kissing.)





	

During the fight at the club, Nate had gotten his ass handed to him. Not badly like he had as a kid but bad enough that his ribs hurt and he was having a hard time breathing because of the pain by the time everyone including himself got back to the waverider. He managed not to let it show as the group discussed the next move. Listening to them, he eventually managed to slip off towards the med bay. Nate stood in front of one of the mirrors, and slowly pulled up his shirt, holding it up with one hand while he touched gingerly at the bruises with the other. He hissed in pain, the bruises were a dark purple, the blood welled under the surface of his skin. They went from his ribs and down the one side of his chest. It wasn't a shock to him, he had known it was going to be bad. He had hemophilia, something he was born with that made his blood have a difficulty clotting. It made the bruises look nasty but they would heal. He just needed to be careful with them for a couple of days.

"Those look horrible...." Nate jumped, quickly shoving his shirt back down. Winching and letting out a small groan at the fast movements before turning to see Ray leaning against the frame of the door watching him. There was concern in his eyes, worry and Nate hated seeing that look in people's eyes. "You should Gideon take a look...what happened?" Ray knew the bruises weren't normal but he gave him the chance to lie, to keep it hidden. Nate sighed softly before moving to sit down, he was nervous about telling anyone. He had gone through his whole life being treated as though he could break any seconds. He didn't want that to happen here either. 

"Promise you won't tell anyone else?" Ray came over, pushing the chair back into the laying position as he nodded. 

"I won't..."

"I was born with something called hemophilia, basically my blood doesn't clot. One cut and I normally end up in the hospital. It makes the bruises look a lot worse than they are and they hurt pretty bad the first couple of days until my body catches up and starts healing them....my parents freaked when I first hurt myself....so much blood. Ever since then, every time I tell someone they act like they are going to put me in a bubble. I'm not a glass doll and I'm not going to break...I can take care of myself." Nate didn't mean to sound so bitter about it but this was the first time in his life where he had a chance to do something adventurous with his life and he was not going to miss out. The look on Ray's face was not what he expected, he expected pity but it looked more like adoration and admiration. Ray thought it was brave, a lot braver than he had seen and he couldn't help but show that on his face. 

"I won't tell anyone but you should be a little more careful...you should let me help. I can get Gideon to patch you right up. Just take your shirt off." Nate contemplated it before pulling his shirt gently over his head, the dog tags bouncing against his clavicle before coming to rest back in place. Ray didn't even know he was staring until Nate cleared his throat, blushing. Ray looked at him before blushing a little himself and he moved to push Nate to lay down. His hand resting on Nate's arm and he looked over the bruises.

"They look worse than they actually are." Nate tried to reassure, as Ray ran his fingers over them softly. Careful not to put any pressure and hurt him. Nate watched him with a curious expression, not used to the attention before Ray cleared his throat and pulled back to press a couple buttons on the screen and let Gideon do what she could to heal him. Luckily bruises were easy for her and Nate's started to fade and disappear and Nate's breathing eased up as the pain disappeared. "Thanks for that..." He got to his feet, grabbing his shirt as he moved to head out of the room when Ray grabbed him by the wrist, being gentle and Nate gave him a look. He was tired of being treated like glass, especially by someone he had just met. 

"You should be careful Nate, I don't...what if next time it isn't just bruises, you could be seriously hurt. I'm just saying to be careful..." He didn't let go of his wrist as he looked at the ground, blushing lightly. He didn't know Nate all that well, but he wanted to know him and it would be hard to do that if he got himself seriously injured. Nate looked at him, before placing his other hand over Ray's. 

"I'll be careful. I've lived with this my whole life and I'm just tired of not being able to live my life the way I want because of it. This is the first time in a long time that I have been happy with what I'm doing." He gave Ray a reassuring smile, and was surprised when Ray pulled him closer and kissed him softly. Ray hadn't thought about doing it, he just had. He wasn't sure about his feelings for Nate, but this felt right and it had been a long time since he had felt this way around anyone. Nate made him feel whole, he listened when he talked and he gave feedback. It was what he had been looking for, since he lost Anna and he wasn't about to lose the chance to have that feeling again. He was a little surprised when Nate returned the kiss and he tugged him closer. Hand going from his wrist to his back and resting there softly. 

"Wow...I didn't know you felt that way about me." Nate mumbled softly against Ray's lips as he reached up to cup his face in his hands. Ray nodded slowly, blushing lightly and feeling his heart beat hard in his chest. 

"I can understand if its too soon for you."

"Its not. I haven't really been with anyone but I enjoy being around you and that's what matters. I am more than willing to give this a try." Nate wrapped his arms around Ray's neck, brushing his fingers along the back of his neck and up into Ray's hair, earning a soft smile. Ray pulled him back into the kiss, resting his hands on his lower back to pull Nate closer to him. They both stayed in the med bay for some time, forgetting about the others and forgetting about finishing the mission. It didn't matter at the moment. Nate eventually was the one to pull back, with a soft smile, blushing lightly as he tried to catch his breath. "We should head back to the others, at least for now. Maybe later we can continue more of that in your room." He teased him playfully as he walked out of the room. Ray followed after him grinning, unable to help himself. 

"I can't wait, so we better hurry and finish this mission then." He nudged him gently as they walked, ignoring the looks every one was giving them when they went back to the bridge. Mostly focusing on Nate as the others discussed what to do next. Nate knew he was staring and didn't say anything, just blushed lightly as he tried not to keep looking back at him. If anyone else noticed what the two were doing they didn't say anything.


End file.
